


In Your Dreams

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Hex (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Explicit Language, F/F, Manipulation, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie attempts to give Thelma what she thought she'd always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "dreams" at [femslash100's drabbletag6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html). Set during Cassie's possession by Azazeal.

"You shagged him then," Thelma stated as she flicked the page of her magazine, pretending not to care as Cassie shrugged off last night's clothes.

"What do you care," Cassie stated back in the same bored monotone.

"Of course I care who my best friend is sleeping with, especially if it's the not so angelic herald of the apocalypse who, more importantly, is a right wanker."

Cassie reached up to unhook her bra, turning to Thelma as she slipped it from her shoulders, giving her a knowing look when she quickly reverted her attention back to the magazine. "No, you care who I'm fucking because it's not you."

Thelma raised her eyes, glaring defiantly at a perfume ad. "You know that's bollocks."

"Is it?" Cassie asked, fingers toying with the waistband of her knickers, trying to catch Thelma's attention. "Are you going to tell me you don't dream about this? You've made me dream it enough. The day where I finally realise I want you like you want me to want you."

"Shut up, you know that's not why."

"I think it is," Cassie persevered, leaning down to kiss her, feet still together, bending at the hips on purpose.

Thelma pulled back, laying her fingers against Cassie's lips to stop her trying it again. "See, you're wrong. The girl in my dreams is the real Cassie, not this... This does nothing for me."

Cassie stood up quickly, turning her back but not before Thelma saw a quick flicker of disappointment.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
